pasta_in_the_roughfandomcom-20200215-history
Finvarra
'Finvarra aka 'Finny' ' is played by Kanaan. Appearance She has an aura of grace and refinement about her. It seems to help in her line of work. Finvarra has lighter skin but not pale due to her many travels. She has an athletic build due to the nightly performances while remaining naturally curvy. She has voluminous red hair that is always braided in various updos unless she's performing when it becomes a mass of wavy red flowing around. She has deep purely green eyes and a more oval shaped face. Finvarra is a tiny person in most senses. she's just barely five foot seven inches which, let's be honest, includes the height her hair. She isn't very imposing physically thought very attractive. Finvarra tends to wear tight tops with loose and flowing skirts. A shawl seems to always be draped on her arms in the common fashion of her family. She tends to stay in the gold and green color palette. Backstory Finvarra was born into the House Valerin to Lady Hamandria and Lord Illio Valerin. She was encouraged throughout her life to pursue what she enjoyed, which was quite a lot. Her family's status and wealth making it possible. She was a natural talent blessed by Desna. She grew up surrounded by her many siblings and cousins alike and by the time she became of age she was one in twelve lovely maidens and five handsome men. Growing up around her loving family made her a forgiving and understanding girl. This caught the eye of the passing Lord of House Himfry who sent his steward to make a proposition to Illio. He offered up his son to be Finvarra's groom and he accepted, thinking only of the happiness of his daughter. The Himfry's were a wealthy family who were supporters of the arts which Illio presumed she would love. Finvarra hadn't even met the Himfry boy until the day before their wedding when she found out he was ten years her junior. They both decided they felt nothing for the other and felt it was more important to love the person they were to spend their life with and she decided to pack up the little she had brought for the wedding and head to Qimyar to perform and learn the trade. After performing in the city for a while she was invited to perform for the Royal court. After making friends with Kyelina she decided to visit her family and get some belongings before coming back. When she got there everyone was slaughtered. Every family member, every single member of the household help. Filled with rage and anguish Finvarra made a promise to herself, and every member of her family, that she would avenge their deaths and would make every member of House Himfry feel the pain they made her family feel. At the time the rest of the crew meets Finny she is performing across the human capitol while secretly tracing and finding more info on the Himfry's location after they had disappeared. Relationships Kyelina (Charged): FInvarra found a quick friend in Kyelina. She trusts her entirely, being the only person she has left in the world. Staniel : Staniel owes finvara a debt. Plain and simple. Seren: Seren is Finvarra's Pseudo-son and she decides to protect him at all costs. Xeville (Charged): Co-pathfinder, she's wary of the tall man with the patch. Someone has a crush on the ol' broody tree. Hint hint it's Finvarra. Yllatrana: Co-Pathfinder Hamandria: Finvarra's mother, brash loud and eager to fight every man in her early days. Illio: Finvarra's father, the lord of an out-skirting country sector in the human kingdom, very rich in spite of his lower level lordship. He and Finvarra looked most alike. Fenvi: Finvarra's little brother. She spent most of her time with him before she left. She would proudly state to anyone who asked that she had the most handsome number one fan anyone could have and the sentiment was greatly reciprocated. He was an exhilarating storyteller who inspired Finvarra throughout her career. At the time she left for Qimyar (she was 20) he was 15. Milton Himfry: The young boy betrothed to Finvarra. A lover of the arts but not of a "much older woman" Lord Himfry: The Patriarch of House Himfry, a man who's passion is well-known. A big supporter of the arts in the human kingdom. Trivia * Finvarra's dancing style is based heavily in ballet on pointe * She wears greens and Creams because they're her house's colors * Her house stone is peridot * Dancing lights was the first spell she ever learned * She was closest to her mother who inspired her love of dance * She studied dance from the age of six Outfits